


Every You, Every Me

by Kiyuo_Honoo



Series: 64damn Prompts [30]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Crying, M/M, Marriage, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 18:52:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3144851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiyuo_Honoo/pseuds/Kiyuo_Honoo





	Every You, Every Me

Though Shinya would have preferred the wedding to be a small affair, he allowed it to be large so the kingdom could witness their King’s marriage.

He regretted allowing it when tears started slipping down his cheeks as the ceremony come to an end.


End file.
